


John Watson no necesita mas novias

by mrscoffee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscoffee/pseuds/mrscoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock siempre se comporta de la misma manera cuando John intenta hablar con una mujer. Pero esto no lo hace a propósito , o al menos eso es lo que él piensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson no necesita mas novias

Desde el interior de Baker Street se podían escuchar los pasos agitados que provenían de las escalera.Cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta , no pasó mas de un segundo para que John Watson la cerrara con un fuerte golpe. Sherlock como de costumbre dejó su abrigo colgado mientras John lo miraba desde la chimenea.

-¿Era realmente necesario?- Se podía notar el enojo en su voz , pero Sherlock parecía no estar escuchando nada de lo que decía.

-¿De que otra forma podría descartar que ella fuera una sospechosa?- Respondió Sherlock con un tono neutral.

-Bueno , no cuando me está dando su numero telefónico.

John sentía como su corazon latía rapidamente y su cara se tornaba cada vez mas roja. Podía sentir las palabras subiendo por su garganta , hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo.

-¡Mirenme soy Sherlock Holmes , el mejor detective y el mas inteligente! ¡Oh , pero no intenten hablarme porque no tengo habilidades sociales!¡Soy una maquina!

La cara de Sherlock no tenía expresión alguna. Estaba parado sin respirar y el silencio parecía eterno. John se arrepentía de lo que había dicho , pero ya era demasiado tarde y solo podía pensar ‘Di algo por favor’. Sherlock volvió a ponerse su abrigo y salió de Baker Street rápidamente.

-No. Sherlock espera.

John sabía que había ido demasiado lejos cuando Sherlock salió de Baker Street y tomó un taxi sin decir a donde se dirigía. John volvió a subir y se sentó en su silla. No quedaba nada mas que esperar a que Sherlock volviera. Podían pasar horas , días o semanas , pero al menos sabía que Mycroft lo estaba vigilando por lo que no corría ningun peligro.

* * *

 

Sherlock se bajó en el Hospital St Barts y caminó lo mas rapido posible hasta la morgue. Molly estaba examinando un cuerpo que aparentemente había llegado hace pocas horas.

Sherlock tenía la capacidad de entrar a un lugar sin ser visto , pero tambíen podia ser muy ruidoso cuando lo deseaba. Molly subió la cabeza y se encontro con Sherlock frente a ella.

-Sherlock , no...no estaba esperando tu visita.

Sherlock no dijo nada. La causa de muerte era obvia incluso para alguien como Molly , o al menos debería serlo.En la mayoría de los casos que Lestrade le asignó cuando comenzó a ayudarlo, esta era la causa de muerte de las víctimas.

-Asfixia. Se ahogó en su propio vómito.

-Gracias. Creo que termine.- Molly se escuchaba un poco nerviosa , bueno siempre lo hacia.-Me preguntaba si...

-¿Tomar cafe? Si fueras mas inteligente y observaras podrias notar que estoy ocupado, pero lo unico que haces es interrumpir y hablar.

Molly abrió su boca para decir algo , pero ningun sonido salió de ahí. Si John estuviera ahí , lo habría mirado como todas las veces que Sherlock es maleducado con alguien. Pero Molly no era John y parecía no saber como defenderse , por lo que solo abandonó la habitación. En el fondo Sherlock sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

 Mientras veía la puerta esperando a que Molly volviera , un mensaje llego a su teléfono. Sherlock ignoró el mensaje. Pasaron menos de dos segundos cuando llego otro texto.

¿Donde estas? JW

Lo siento. JW

Antes de conocer a John , si alguien le decia 'maquina' , 'raro' o cualquier otro insulto no le importaba. Bueno , sigue sin importarle si la persona que lo dice no es John. Pero Sherlock entendía porque John estaba enojado. Por su culpa había perdido una cita...Y todas las novias que ha tenido. Pero Sherlock no lo hacía a propósito , no planeaba este comportamiento. Cuando llegaba el momento de conocer a una de sus novias solo ocurría , como un mecanismo de defensa. Para él erafácil  analizar a las demás personas , pero cuando debía analizar sus sentimientos se quedaba en blanco.

Ordené comida china. Lo siento , otra vez. JW

Sherlock salió del hospital y tomó un taxi en direccion a Baker Street sin responder a ninguno de los mensajes.

* * *

 

No tardó mucho en llegar y cuando entró podía sentir el olor a comida. Dejó su abrigo colgado y se sentó en el sofa a esperar.Podía escuchar los platos y vasos sonar en la cocina. John salió de ahi con una bandeja , una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Encontré esto. Lo estaba guardando para...No importa.

Dejó la bandeja sobre el suelo y se sentó ahí. Ya era costumbre comer en el suelo cuando ordenaban comida , porque la mesa de la cocina estaba cubierta con todos los experimentos de Sherlock.

Durante la cena no hablaron mucho , pero John sentía la necesidad de pedir perdón.

-Sherlock lo que dije hace un rato- John no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por Sherlock.

-John , está bien. No importa.

Esta fue toda la charla que tuvieron durante la cena , pero era ttodo lo que John necesitaba para poder comer tranquilo.

* * *

 

Ya habían terminado de comer , la botella de vino estaba casi vacía y ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Sherlock podía sentir como el vino estaba haciendo efecto.

Una de las razones de por que odiaba el alcohol es que a diferencia de las otras drogas , el alchol hace a tu mente mas lenta y te hace actuar de manera inconsciente. Un poco mas de lo necesario y puede borrar tus recuerdos. Ya habían ocurrido accidentes por culpa de esta sustancia y recordar estos accidentes lo hacía reír.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo John con una sonrisa.

-Solo recordé algo.

Cuando dos personas beben vino , el espacio personal se convierte en algo inexistente. Sherlock observaba a John ,pero no podía deducir lo que estaba pensando. Era frustrante. Lo único que podía hacer era observar su rostro y todos los pequeños detalles que lo hacían especial.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? - John lo dijo en un tono de voz que casi fue un susurro.

-¿Hacer que? - Preguntó Sherlock. No entendía que es lo que John intentaba decir.

-La mujer. El numero.-De pronto la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y recordó lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas atras. Por qué estaba enojado con John. La razon de como llego al hospital. Sherlock sabía la respuesta , la habia pensado mientras estaba fuera , pero la respuesta er aun tanto problematica. -Esa es la consecuencia de vivir con Sherlock Holmes. No puedes tener novias.

Sherlock cerró lo ojos por dos segundos , intentando buscar una respuesta. Las veces que Sherlock se quedaba sin palabras habían sido muy pocas y solo dos personas habían logrado eso. Tal vez ese era el problema. La respuesta no necesita palabras.

Sherlock se movio solo unos centimetros cerca de John.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- No era una pregunta real , John si sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando sus labios estaban a un centímetro , Sherlock se detuvo. Podía sentir la respiración de John sobre sus labios. John se acerco un poco mas y suavemente presionó sus labios contra los de Sherlock. De pronto el ruido en las calles había desaparecido y lo único que se escuchaba eran dos respiraciones.Sherlock podía sentir como su corazon latía rapidamente al igual que el de John. Movió su cabeza unos centímetros para repetir el beso , solo que esta vez con mas seguridad. Todo era lento , delicado por los primeros segundos. John puso sus manos en la cintura de Sherlock para poder estar aun mas cerca. Sherlock subió sus manos hasta el cuello de John y las dejó ahí por varios segundos mientras acariciaba su cabello. Sherlock pensaba en todas las veces que esto pudo haber ocurrido , todo el tiempo que desperdiciaron. _¡Silencio!_ Si tan solo pudiera apagar su cerebro por cinco minutos.

Sus manos se movían por todos lados. Las respiraciones eran cada vez mas agitadas y con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía mas intenso. John se separó de Sherlock para respirar y para estar en una posición cómoda para ambos. Recostó a Sherlock sobre el sofa y se puso sobre él. De todas las veces que había pensado en esto , nunca pensó que ocurriría de esta manera , no en este lugar y no en este contexto. Sherlock bajó sus manos hasta la espalda de John y lo ayudo a sacarse el sweater.

 _“Oh Sherlock. Que tonto , él no te ama. Es el alcohol”_ De pronto el tiempo se detuvo y todo comenzó a tener sentido. John no quería esto. Se sentía solo , había bebido bastante alcohol y Sherlock era la personas mas cercana en este minuto. Se sentía enfermo. Necesitaba separarse de John.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo John intentando entender que le ocurria a Sherlock.

-No. Está mal. Mañana no vas a recordar nada de esto y...

Sherlock se levantó del sofa , pero John tomó su mano para detenerlo.

-Sherlock solo bebí un poco de vino , pero sé lo que estoy haciendo.

John se levanto del sofa y tomo entre sus manos la cara de Sherlock. Era imposible no mirar unos ojos tan hermosos como los de Sherlock y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Intentaba explicarle lo que sentía , pero no sabía como hacerlo. Acercó sus labios a su mejilla y lo beso suavemente , luego en la frente y luego en sus labios otra vez. Permanecieron de pie por unos segundos , solo abrazados respirando el mismo aire y sintiendo el calor.

El pensamiento de como explicarle a Sherlock lo que sentía fue reemplazado por otro. Pensaba en todos los momentos desperdiciados , donde pudieron hacer esto. En como se sentía Sherlock cada vez que le presentaba una nueva novia. Tal vez si se hubieran conocido de otra manera esto habría ocurrido antes. Pero lo unico que importa ahora es la felicidad que ambos están sintiendo. John tomó una de las manos de Sherlock y la besó.

-Todo está bien.

Cuando ya no pudieron estar mas de pie , John se recostó en el sillon y Sherlock igual , poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de John. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazon y eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. John acariciaba su cabello , jugando con el mientras con su otra mano rodeaba su cintura para sostenerlo.

Todo era perfecto , no quería que todo terminara. Intentaba no pensar que por la mañana todo esto acabaría. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los latidos de John.

* * *

Cuando John despertó el sol entraba por una de las ventanas y se podía escuchar el ruido que venía de la calle. Todo estaba igual a excepcion de la manta que estaba sobre ellos. John recordaba todo lo que había sucedido , pero tenía miedo de que Sherlock no lo hiciera. Todo era perfecto en este instante , pero cuando Sherlock abra sus ojos , todo habrá terminado. Volverían a una vida normal , donde solo son amigos. Amigos que darían la vida por el otro.

Solo necesitaba un ultimo beso , para jamás olvidar lo que se sentía estar tan cerca de Sherlock , de una manera tan íntima. Besó su cabello lo mas suave posible pero Sherlock despertó de todas formas y lo que ocurrió fue diferente a todos los posibles escenarios que John imaginó. Había una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al igual que John había hecho la noche anterior , tomo entre sus manos una de las manos de John y la besó.

-Buenos dias.


End file.
